


Reassurance

by SamuelJames



Series: You're My Best Friend [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 18:42:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott asks Stiles about his recent beahvior towards Isaac.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reassurance

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Reassurance  
> Pairing: Scott McCall/Stiles Stilinski  
> Rating: 15+/R for language  
> Summary: Scott asks Stiles about his recent behavior towards Isaac.  
> Series Notes: Part Two of You're My Best Friend  
> Disclaimer: Teen Wolf is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Stiles moves so he's lying on top of Scott and presses a kiss to Scott's neck. It feels really good and all but when Stiles goes to do it again, Scott slides from underneath him knowing he needs to have this conversation sooner rather than later.

He sits up against the wall, "I need to ask you something?"

"Okay."

"I need to know why you're being such a dick to Isaac."

"I'm not. So I teased him about his precious scarf collection. What, the big bad wolf can't take a joke."

"Seriously, Stiles. You're way too smart to play this off as a joke. Taunts about his dad and making him feel unwelcome are so unlike you."

Stiles pushes himself up off the bed and Scott can almost see his mind turning, like the decision is playing out on his face.

"We're all going through this stuff and half the time you're with him."

"You're jealous? Seriously, we've been together so long that I can't believe you'd be jealous."

"I'm not. It's just that he has the hots for you."

His amusement must show on his face because Stiles looks pissed.

"Really, buddy, he's all like Scott's my alpha now and I love Scott and I want to live with Scott and Scott's awesome."

Scott pats the bed beside him and Stiles acquiesces with a roll of his eyes. Scott kisses his cheek and takes his boyfriend's hand.

"He's totally into Allison."

"He could be bi. I've seen the way he looks at you. If some fashion model looking guy came on to you I can see why you'd be tempted."

Scott's not sure what this says about Stiles' faith in him or his own insecurities but since he was fifteen years old he's never wanted to kiss anyone except Stiles. "I love you. I couldn't have gotten through the things I have without you. You stopped me killing myself and you think I'll just fall for Isaac because we live in the same house. I have never and would never be tempted. I've seen the way he looks at me, like he's grateful for somewhere to live, like he wants to belong. You remember what our lives were like before I got bit, you know how bad it feels to be excluded. He needs somewhere safe after Derek white fanged him."

"Did what now?"

"A movie reference you don't get, that's a first. It's this guy and a wolf and he tries to send the wolf away for its own good. Derek triggered him on purpose so he'd leave and he came to me because he trusts me. Some of it might be wolf stuff but he isn't a threat to us and if you keep being a dick to him, it makes it hard for me to be around the both of you. Please try for my sake."

"I guess I could try being nicer. Are scarves like completely off limits because you know one day he's going to end up on an episode of Hoarders having sold all his stuff to buy more scarves."

Scott smiles and squeezes Stiles' hand. "That's between him and you. Banter is okay, bitchiness is not."

"He's not even here and he's stopping us making out."

Scott moves quickly and pins Stiles beneath him. He smiles when Stiles' hand slips under his t-shirt. "Happy?"

Stiles nods and Scott leans down to kiss him.


End file.
